What We Had
by JennyMikaelson
Summary: Stefan had a long night,after what he sees he knows Elena will never belong to him. What happens when a night time stroll turns to a conversation with a certain blondie? Will hidden feelings resurface? STEBEKAH! Takes place after Jeremy's "death."


**Author's Note:**

**I know. I have two other stories to update but I'm not feeling the creative juice. So this is what I came up with... Stebekah is my favorite ship and I don't care whether you hate their relationship because I'm in love with it.**

_I apologize in advance for typos._

* * *

"Bonnie?" Stefan questioned as he entered the room.

The girl was surrounded by candles, she had been too busy chanting to hear Stefan walk in. She was sitting in front from her witch cookbooks as Damon like to prefer to, salt spread across the floor in shapes of arrows.

"Bonnie." Stefan called a little louder.

She abruptly stopped, "Stefan, how_ long_ were you standing here?" Her eyes widen as she said in concerned tone.

_That can't be good._

"Why?"

Bonnie nervously bit her lip, "I was practicing a time travel spell."

"Bonnie! Why?-" His eyes opened as realization settled in.

"I was trying to see if I could go back to save Jeremy." Tears threatened but never fell from her eyes. Stefan sighed and made his way over towards Bonnie as he wrapped her into a hug as she sobbed.

"It's just not fair, Stef. I need him back." She on was full sobbing mode. Stefan helplessly rubbed her back to comfort her. Jeremy's death had not only affected Elena but it had hit Bonnie harder.

Usually Stefan would have had words of wisdom to use in a time like this but the words couldn't surface, for he was still silently grieving over the boy's death as well.

"Bon, he is never fully gone. He's with you. Watching over you." Stefan said hugging her.

"Stefan, why can't every girl have a friend like you."Bonnie half smiled as she wiped her tears away.

Stefan chuckled, "Not every girl is lucky." He joked.

His thoughts immediately directed to one person: Elena, he would never be the one for her. Her mind was set on Damon.

Bonnie sensed his thoughts were on Elena, who wasn't her most loved/favorite person in the world at moment.

She had not only played with two brothers' emotions (even if Bonnie didn't like Damon it still isn't to be played with),but place her brother in trouble because of some damn cure. A cure that everyone wanted for their precious Elena, the golden girl.

Wait scratch that, all the Originals with the exception of Rebekah wanted to shove the cure down Silas's throat, but no Kol died for nothing as his pleas were ignored.

"Stefan," She said snapping him out of his thoughts. She took his hand as he looked up to her unexpectedly, "it be alright." He nodded knowing what she had been talking about.

"Umm. It's been a long day so I'll see you later, kay Bon. Please whatever you do, don't practice magic. Call me if you ever need anything." Stefan said after a moment of awkward silence.

Bonnie nodded as she watched Stefan walk out the door.

_Hopefully Stefan won't be affected, I hope._ She prayed, blowing her candles out.

* * *

After leaving Bonnie, Stefan went for a walk into the forest for two thing. One, he needed to clear his mind from Elena and Jeremy's death. Second, he needed to feed-something that he had not done in a while.

He was only a few feet in the forest when he heard a noise from the bushes, he was ready to attack but stopped when the blond girl fell straight in front of his feet.

Stefan held back a laugh as the blond got up.

"It's not funny to laugh at others." She snapped.

"Come on Rebekah it kinda is when _you_ fall to _my_ feet. What are you doing here?"

She got up quickly and dusted herself off, "I need to clear my head." She said softly, "What _are_ you doing here?" Stefan stared at her, remembering that she had lost her brother, Kol as well.

"Taking a walk." He replied, "I'm sorry about Kol." he said gently.

Why was he being gently to an Original? Rebekah out of all people. She had placed his friends at dangerous situations...yet here he was feeling sorry for her.

Rebekah chuckled, "You know what I miss about him? The way he annoys me like no one else." Stefan smiled, "Same thing with Damon, I can't imagine having someone else taking his place to bug me."

Rebekah sighed, "How's Elena?"

Stefan's smile vanished and he raised his brow, "Why do you_ even_ care?"

"Stefan I might be a bitch but I'm not heartless, Jeremy was her only family left excluding Katherine."

"She's been better." He said painfully remembering her face when she listened to Damon comfort her.

"Her emotions are off." He blurted out before he could stop himself.

Rebekah stopped walking and turned towards Stefan,"She finally gave up, didn't she?"

Stefan eyed her for a while before replying, "She didn't give up, it was the sire bond."

"The old fashion sire bond, comes in handy doesn't it?" Then suddenly her voice dropped," I'm sorry about Elena and you."

_Why does everyone tell him that? Remind him that Damon had won and he had lost._

"I'm fine. She's vampire Elena now."

She suddenly blinked,"Stefan what happen to your faith?"

"My faith?"

"Come on, whatever happened to never letting go of your epic love. To always have hope that they could return."

"Epic love?" His eyebrows raised again.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Isn't Elena like the love of your life or something."

_She is and always will be__._

"I need to forget her and move on...yet I can't it's like I'm stuck." He replied as they sat down on a park bench.

"I know how you feel." Rebekah whispered softly, barley audible.

Stefan was about to replied when Rebekah's phone rang.

"Hello."

**...**

"Um Stefan I need to go home. Chat with you later." She seemed to be contemplating before she reach out and kissed him on the cheek before speeding away.

Stefan stared at the empty space at where she sat with him, her touch was something different, different then Elena's. Rebekah's brought him care-free memories while Elena's brought him the pain of fighting.

He looked on, for the first time he wondered what it would have been to not to be compelled by Klaus...Would he still be with Rebekah? Would he have gone through the pain of fighting for Elena? Stefan wondered what type of person Rebekah would have been if she wasn't betrayed all the time...

* * *

**A/N: So I was planning on keeping this an one shot because if you guys want a story, I can easily turn it into one. I kinda had plans for it anyways, but let me know if you want one:)**

**Tell me if you like it or even if you hate it.**

**-_Jeni_**


End file.
